Lady of the Night
by BrownEyedHoneybadger
Summary: When the moon is full and glowing to its fullest potential, the Lady of the Night cries out for her lost counterpart and he hears her, longing for her company. And when he looks up at the moon, he can't help but miss her. MewXMewtwo One-Shot


**Lady of the Night**

The night was so silent, the forest almost seemed empty. The trees were thick, old and tall, growing with pride and astuteness for miles. A few Pokémon rested in their nests and shelters, ready to rest up after a very eventful day.

One Pokémon in particular was not making ready for bed, as he was solemnly strode through the long urban of flora. He was alone, a wanderer, a roamer of this world. A Pokémon with nowhere else to go but where his own feet carried him.

Mewtwo took slow steps, a neutral look on his feline face. Walking in a straight line, he never once faltered in his stride, looking straight ahead. The few Pokémon that were still awake turned their heads towards the rhythm of the light thumping on the forest ground. A Noctowl, pretending to be asleep, peeked open an eyelid curiously from the branch on which it was perched. Mewtwo paid no attention to it.

He walked on for a few more moments, embracing the forest air with what he mentally described as good fortune and relieved silence. The mew-clone, finally giving up on his journey for the day, halted in his steps. Raising his head slightly, he gazed up at the twinkling wonders, sparkling innocently on the dark canvas known as the sky.

It was in moments like these that truly made him feel alone and isolated from the rest of the world, like he did every waking moment. He was one of a kind, like the ground he was standing on, he was just like the earth; alive, yet the only one of its kind.

Setting his narrowed and stern eyes on the massive old tree in front of him, he gracefully leaped forward, and as silent as his walk, jumped the braches one for one, until he came to the top and poked his head through the thick leaves. Setting himself on the top branch, he sat down comfortably, and continued his longing gaze at the stars.

Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw a shade of luminosity in the sky, discovering it to be the full moon, glowing proudly in the hot summer night.

His dark eyes rested on the Lady of the Night. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, too mesmerized too even consider it.

The moon's presence felt so familiar to him, but he couldn't precisely say about what . . . or who.

Throughout the corners of his mind, he found the sweet melodic echo of her voice, a sweet mew sounding so pure and good.

"_Mew . . ."_

It sounded so real to him.

A small smile crept up Mewtwo's face, remembering the legendary pokémon he had once battled.

He hadn't thought of her in a while now, his mind mostly empty through his fruitless travels around Kanto. But now that he actually remembered her, he couldn't miss her more.

For a fraction of a moment, he wondered if she ever thought of him; whether he ever bothered to hope if he was doing well.

The strongest pokémon in the known world sighed.

If he was the earth, then Mew was the moon. To him, it seemed to fit perfectly.

For a few moments in silence, her big blue orbs for eyes got stuck in his mind, just like the moon. He felt so out of place, so out of order, like he didn't belong here, but whenever Mew crossed his mind, the world seemed like a better place to live in.

With a last sigh, Mewtwo closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber, with the image of the Lady of the Night still fresh in his memory.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes, he immediately closed them, the bright sun too bright for his morning sight. He sat up leisurely, realizing he must have slept in if the sun was that high up already.

With the same flexibility as yesterday, he pushed himself up from the branch and leaped high into the air, finally landing catlike on the ground, his paws barely making a thud.

Dusting himself off, he glanced around to find the forest still as vacant and sullen as the night before. Where were all the pokémon?

Shrugging it off, he continued on a non-existent path. The air was thick with heat and occasionally a cool breeze would sweep by, and Mewtwo couldn't enjoy it more.

He preferred walking in these deserted areas, savoring the splendor of the scenery with every few steps.

After a few hours of walking aimlessly in the thick forest, Mewtwo finally found a patch of light peeking through a few wide bushes.

The pokémon pushed the branches and ferns aside and the hole of light opened up to reveal a running and calm river flowing with a fountain raining over a pile of slippery rocks.

Smirking at his luck, the pokémon walked over to the clear water and bent down to cool his large paws. The water was so nice, he felt like jumping in.

The sound of the fountain playing wasn't the only melody in the air. Mewtwo perked up his ears at the far away sound rumbling through the forest.

'Something is coming,' he thought, narrowing his eyes. Standing up from his haunches, he turned around; ready to face whatever was following him.

"Mew!"

He was so shocked; he didn't even get the chance to block the tackle from the creature. Thrown off his balance, he and the creature stumbled back and finally fell into the river with a splash.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Still drying off his tail, Mewtwo swiftly glared at the pink, blue-eyed pokémon sitting in the shade beneath the tree. She beamed excitedly, her very long tail swishing and curling from side to side.

'What are you doing here, Mew?' her clone thought towards her telepathically. She only replied with another beam, floating up into the air to stop right in front of him. Mewtwo only stared.

"Mew!" Coiling her tail around her counterpart playfully, Mew giggled. Mewtwo did not restrain her or tried to stop her for that matter. He was still too surprised and the shock from Mew's attack still hadn't worn off. Even if Mew was almost strangling him half to death, he was still very grateful to see her.

'Next time, don't try to drown me, okay?' he thought and she giggled once more, feeling very smug that she was able to catch the strongest pokémon off guard.

Staring down at the Mewtwo, now trapped in her knotted tail, Mew shifted closer and lovingly rested herself in his chest, closing her eyes at the sound of his heartbeat.

Needless to say, Mewtwo's eyes were as large as pokeballs, not sure how to handle the current situation.

Still snuggling up with her ears tickling his neck, Mew finally unwrapped her tail from around Mewtwo's frozen body and let it fall lively behind her.

Hesitantly, Mewtwo placed his paws around her, and she sighed under his soft grip. Relaxing more into the embrace, the no longer lonely pokémon rested his cheek on her soft head and between her petite ears.

'I missed you.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ and tell me what you think and whether you spotted any mistakes!

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

Anyway, this is the second one-shot I've written so far. If you want to read the other one, you can check out my profile. It's the one, 'Lord Voldemort meets Hitler'

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

Also, I loved writing this piece. Personally, if I could have any pokémon in the world, it would be these two!

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

Oh, yeah, thanks, _**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


End file.
